


Haven

by starlinos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gang Violence, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Strong Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Han Jisung | Han, Protective Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Top Han Jisung | Han, a stray kids gang au no one asked for, baby minho can never catch a break, danceracha is a thing too, i live for bottom minho, kind of a racer au too??, mentions of anxiety attacks, minho’s father is a crazy asshole, stray kids isn’t a bad gang per se, they only hurt and kill those who deserve it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlinos/pseuds/starlinos
Summary: in which, minho just wanted to go home, but god decided to throw him into a world of dangerous.orminho found out his brother was in a gang, and fell in love with a certain devil by the name of han jisung.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> everything is lowercase intended!

minho frowned as he got sent to voicemail again. he'd been calling felix for the past few minutes and the younger wasn't picking up like he usually did by the second ring. it was a little after his shift, around 10 in the evening. felix was supposed to arrive so they could walk home together, but the younger never came.

he huffed and scrolled through his contacts before calling lamppost. the call went through immediately.

"hyung? what's up?" minho rolled his eyes at the worried tone, but smiled nonetheless.

"hey jinnie, was wondering if you knew where lix was? i've been calling him, but he isn't picking up any of my calls or replying to any of my messages." he asked tiredly, "is there any chance that he's with you?"

hyunjin hummed, glancing nervously to the freckled boy sitting next from him. felix was aggressively making signs he couldn't decipher and he glared, mouthing a 'not helping' to the boy who pouted.

"sorry hyung, but he's not with me currently," he replied apologetically before frowning when he heard a tired sigh from the other side of the phone.

minho rubbed at his eyes, the day's exhaustion finally kicking in. where was felix? aish that kid. holding back a yawn, he was about to thank the other, but the younger spoke first. "you okay min? you sound tired," hyunjin questioned, concern thick in his voice. "have you been struggling with sleep again? want me to call seungmin?"

minho shook his head even though the other couldn't see. "it's okay. i've been sleeping fine, today was just tiring dealing with this lady who kept yelling at me because i made her drink too sweet. which mind you, her boyfriend ordered it to be that sweet so." 

a small grin made its way to his face when hyunjin snorted. "still amazed that you can handle them so easily, but go home. your shift ended like twenty minutes ago. i'll call felix's friends to see if they'd seen him. get some rest." 

yawning, minho stood up and popped his bones. "mkay, let me know if you find him. thank you jinnie." the younger just chirped out a no problem and hung up.

now surrounded by silence, minho gazed around the empty cafe, grateful that the day ended already. today was the last day of exams, and he felt like he could sleep through the next hundred years if possible.

most importantly, no more cramming, god bless.

as he closed up the cafe, he shivered when he stepped out into the cold air of the night. huh? the streets are empty tonight, weird. it was only ten. usually there would still be people up and down the streets and cars driving by. yet, it was silent. almost too quiet.

he shook his head with a chuckle. "you're just overthinking things minho. you're tired." he let out another small yawn and locked up the cafe with sluggish movements before heading off in the direction of home. 

on the way, minho attempted to call felix a few more times, but of course, no answer.

"that kid is going to get an earful when he comes home," he muttered and shoved his phone into his pocket. he made his way around a corner before a shiver ran down his spine. something felt off.

he paused in his tracks and stood there, listening to his surroundings. when he heard nothing unusual, he was about to take a step forward before a cat jumped out from the bush startling him.

the cat meowed and minho released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. he bent down and held his hand out with a small smile.

"you scared me cutie!"

the animal crept forward slowly before sniffing at the hand held out. after a few seconds, the cat pushed its head into his warm hand and purred.

"awww! you're adorable! you're a cutie aren't you." he cooed, petting the cat happily. as he made a move to scoop the furry animal into his arms, his phone rang aloud and the cat scurried back into the bush, startled by the sudden noise. 

a pout decorated his features. aw, he had wanted to take the kitty home. standing up, he took his phone out to see who was calling and felt a small dab of irritation rise up in him.

he accepted and was about to give a lecture before concern washed over him at the frantic voice on the other end.

"hyung! are you home yet? please tell me you're home." he frowned. why did the younger sound so terrified.

"lix? what's wrong?" his question was ignored as the other continued to ask if he's home or not. he could faintly hear the younger bickering with someone, but he couldn't make out who it was.

"i'm on my way home right now, maybe ten minutes away? what's going on? are you alright?" minho began to speed walk. the hair on the back of his neck standing up in growing fear.

felix cursed into the phone. shit, this was bad. he made a quick motion to hyunjin to turn onto the next street.

"where are you right now? do you know what street you're on?" felix demanded, and he heard the older breathe out a reply.

minho was confused. what was happening? his questions aren't being answered and he's starting to panic himself.

"we're coming to get you, stay where you are. we'll be there in five."

minho made a surprised noise at that and was about to respond, but the call cut off.

he stopped his movements. he quickly tried calling the younger back to get answers, but no one picked up. frustration began to grow in him. what the fuck was going on? we're coming to pick you up? who the hell is we?

should he stay? or should he run the rest of the way home? their apartment isn't for another few streets away. but felix demanded him to stay put. 

he bit his lip.

his eye then caught sight of someone up ahead and his anxiety spiked. he clutched his phone tightly in his hand, gaze trained on the guy who was advancing closer as seconds passed.

as the man neared, he saw something glinting in the other's hand. a knife. panic began to take over. he took a step backwards, then another and before he knew it, he broke into a sprint.

the sounds of rushed footsteps echoed behind him loudly, indicating that the man was following and he pushed himself faster. suddenly, gratefulness rose up in him for having dancer legs. 

"i'm going to die, i'm going to die, i'm going to die-" he chanted, his heart racing against his ribcage.

right when he was beginning to tire out, a loud gunshot was heard, and the footsteps that were once behind him stopped completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter! it's a bit bad because i haven't written in a while, but i swear, it'll get better! hopefully hehe!
> 
> i’m also trying out ao3 for a while and so far it’s been a bit complicated, but i enjoy it!
> 
> i usually write on wattpad so you guys can also find this story on there as well!! my wattpad handle should be the same as this one


	2. Chapter 2

fear was coursing through minho's body. he was going to die and not in the peaceful way he had hoped. though the only thing he can hear is his heart pounding loudly in his ears, that was definitely a gunshot. he had watched enough crime shows to know. 

mentally, he knew he should keep running till he was somewhere safe, but his legs on the other hand were on the verge of collapsing. he came to an abrupt halt and bent over with his hands on his knees, his eyes squeezed shut. 

he took sharp breaths trying to circulate oxygen through his lungs again and counted in the way his therapist taught him.

one, two, three, in.

one, two, three, out.

"hyung!"

now he was hearing things. how pleasant.

"hyung!"

minho whipped his head up, blinking rapidly as he tried to clear up his vision on the incoming figure.

"l-lix?" he rasped out, breaths still coming out in short pants. 

warm hands grasped at minho's cheeks and a face full of felix was there, brown eyes wide and concern.

"are you alright? you didn't get hurt did you?"

immense relief filled him. he wasn't alone. felix was here. wait, hold on a minute, felix should not be here.

the panic came back full force. "what are you doing here! you're going to get hurt!" minho rushed out, his eyes darting around to see if the man was still there or if there were any others before his eyes landed on a lump on the floor behind felix's shoulder.

minho could make out a dark liquid surrounding the man and he nearly puked. warm hands rubbed at his cheekbones and he looked back up to see felix still gazing at him with so much concern.

"hey, don't look at that. look at me. we need to get out of here. do you think you can walk to the car?" felix asked and he paused in confusion.

car? what car?

minho looked around and that's when he noticed a red sports car parked on the street right next to them, hyunjin standing by the driver's side.

the gears in his head turned. minho glanced back at felix then back at hyunjin. despite all that just happened, he narrowed his eyes at the taller male who cowered a bit.

"you said he wasn't with you!" he yelled. felix immediately shushed him, "hyung, we'll explain later, but we really need to leave right now." 

on a normal day, minho would've retorted back, but when the image of the dead body a few feet away flashed in his mind, he didn't. he allowed the younger to help him into the car and was in awe. when did they own a car like this? more importantly, how did they own a car like this?

right when he was about to voice the million questions running through his head, multiple gunshots were fired and his body went rigid. 

a few seconds after, felix slammed the door shut and stumbled into the passenger seat, clutching at his shoulder. even if the car was dark, minho could see red peaking out between the other's fingers. felix was hit.

"drive! now!" felix growled out before hissing in pain. hyunjin nodded and stepped on the gas pedal harshly, the car taking off. in the backseat, minho was frozen with fear, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping his seatbelt.

"hey hyung, look at me," minho looked at felix and felt tears build up, the situation finally dawning on him. "y-you were just shot at! you're bleeding! oh my god-"

he was cut off by a loud roar of the engine and hyunjin making a sharp turn. the latter haven't spoken once during this whole ordeal. 

felix winced as he forced more pressure onto his wound, but gave a small smile to minho who was trying his hardest not to break down. "i'm okay. just work on your breathing alright? i'll explain everything once we're back at the safe house." 

minho blanched, "s-safe house?" he whispered out. he was torn by so many emotions. he just wanted to go home and sleep, that's all he wants. but apparently, god has other plans for him.

minho's anxiety was through the roof. his gaze never wavering as he stared at felix who was still clutching onto his wounded shoulder, his face contorted into one of pain.

"pull over..." he whispered.

minho made eye contact with hyunjin through the rear view mirror. the younger was looking at him with confusion. "hyung, we can't pull over. we don't have time-"

"i don't care! pull over right now! someone needs to make sure he doesn't bleed the fuck out!"

shock covered both the youngers' features. well, they certainly did not expect that. hyunjin recovered first and immediately pulled over. minho didn't even hesitate and jumped out of the car, helping felix into the backseats, the younger grunting at being shifted around so much. once the door closed, hyunjin drove off again.

felix had his head on minho's lap and was blinking blearily up at the older who was taking his hoodie off in a hurry. he was losing blood too quickly. minho panicked when he saw his brother's eyes flutter shut and he smacked him gently on the cheeks to keep him awake.

"none of that, come on lix. stay with hyung."

minho worked fast and lifted the younger's hand away from his shoulder, him nearly losing his shit at the sight of his brother's blood. but now wasn't a good time for him to pass out, so he pushed the feeling away. he pressed down onto the wound with his hoodie and whispered an apology to felix who winced at the sudden pressure. felix then shot a soft grin up at minho who scowled.

"what the hell are you smiling for? you're hurt idiot!" he exclaimed rather loudly and the younger groaned at the loud tone, his eyes closing briefly.

minho apologized and lowered his voice to a soft whisper, his own eyes welling up with tears, "i'm sorry. it's just, why is this happening? someone just shot you and you're bleeding! what if they aimed more to your right? they could've hit you in the heart and i could've lost-" his rant was cut off by a finger wiping away a stray tear that escaped. felix still had a soft smile planted on his lips.

"deep breaths. in and out remember?"

minho choked back a sob and nodded. he listened to the younger guiding him through his breathing exercises and hummed when his breathing evened out.

"we're almost there lix. don't die on me or i''m making kkami shit next to your gravestone," hyunjin stated. felix huffed out a laugh at that while minho just gaped at the taller.

"no promises j, no promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the few who took time out of their day to read the first chapter! it really means a lot 🥺💗


	3. Chapter 3

felix was growing more and more tired as seconds went by. even with minho applying pressure onto his wound to lessen the bleeding, blood was still pouring out. the bullet must've went deeper than he originally thought.

minho felt his heart drop to his stomach when felix's eyes fell shut. he desperately pressed down harder, his hands beginning to stain with blood from how much his hoodie soaked up.

"felix? come on, stay awake. please stay awake. you can't leave me like this," minho begged, his eyes wet with unshed tears.

the younger remained unresponsive. countless thoughts flooded his mind. minho wasn't sure if he was mentally stable enough to handle another death; especially felix's. this was all beginning to seem too real and too much.

right when a sob left his throat, the car lurched to a stop. minho was faintly aware of the car door behind him opening and hyunjin's voice next to his ear, but he couldn't focus. all he can see is felix on the brink of death. a strangled noise escaped out of him when fingers tried prying his hands away from the bloody piece of clothing.

his head turned towards hyunjin and the taller spoke softly, "min, you got to let go now, okay? seungmin is going to help felix, but he can't do that if you won't let go." tears rolled down minho's cheeks, "m-minnie?" seungmin was here?

hyunjin rubbed the older's back soothingly, "he's right here. he's going to help felix, alright? he'll be okay. you trust seungmin, right?" the younger watched as minho nod frantically.

only now was minho aware of seungmin standing on the other side of the car, a worrying look on his face. seungmin was here. he can help felix.

"h-help?" seungmin shot minho a gentle smile, "of course. go with hyunjin-hyung okay?" minho nodded and reluctantly let hyunjin help him out of the car, wincing as he stepped out into the brightly lit room. his nerves were definitely still on edge, but felix will be okay. he trusts seungmin.

hyunjin led him through a door and he shuffled closer to the blonde as he eyed their new surroundings. everything about this place gave him the creeps. upon entering a new room, minho stiffened when a deep voice spoke out.

"hyunjin? who is this?" the said male immediately pushed the older behind him, minho letting out a surprised yelp. hyunjin couldn't risk the other being seen yet. felix was quite harsh on the rule of never letting minho get close to their job.

"someone. seungmin needs assistance in the garage, felix was shot." at that bit of information, minho tightened his grip on hyunjin's jacket. he heard the new voice curse out a string of profanities before footsteps rushed away. the taller exhaled a breath of relief and ushered minho into a low lit room.

hyunjin gently sat minho onto a bed and knelt in front of the older, "hyung, i'm going to get some wet towels to clean your hands, okay?" his hands? minho looked down at them laying in his lap and frowned. oh yea, right. he nodded hesitantly and the younger squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

as he sat in silence, he took a look around. the room he was in was fairly small, but big enough for one to occupy. he could see a familiar looking backpack leaning against the side of a desk; textbooks and supplies skewed across the top. clothes were tossed around here and there, but what caught his eye were the two picture frames on the nightstand next to the bed.

one of the photos had seven males smiling towards the camera. he easily made out felix, hyunjin, and seungmin, but the other four he had no clue of. the second photo however, consisted of the three again, but him included. it was a selfie felix had forced them to take together the day seungmin received his acceptance letter to SNU. minho smiled at the memory, remembering how proud he was of the younger. but this doesn't make sense. who's room is this?

he jumped out of his thoughts when the door opened and relaxed when he saw hyunjin stepping in. despite knowing that felix was in good hands, minho was still wary about where he is. everything around him screamed danger.

the door shut with a click and hyunjin knelt in front of him again, cleaning his hands with a wet towel. when the other was done, he threw the dirty towels into the trashbin by the desk and maneuvered minho into laying down.

minho protested weakly. he wanted to be awake to see how felix was doing, but hyunjin just shushed him and pulled the covers up, encasing minho's body in a cocoon of warmth.

"hyung, you need to rest okay? it's been a long day for you. you and i both know how felix gets when he sees you neglecting your health," hyunjin said softly. minho looked uneasy, but he knew the younger was right.

biting his lip, minho held out his pinky, "promise you'll wake me up when he's awake and okay?" he asked quietly and the blonde smiled, linking his own pinky with the older.

"i promise. now get some rest. felix is okay and you're okay too." minho nodded and allowed himself to finally rest his eyes. sleep enveloped him immediately.

a smile still graced hyunjin's features as he watched the other sleep soundly. he gently ran his hand through minho's hair and felt pity rising up inside of him. it seems like minho can never catch a break, can he?


	4. Chapter 4

_why was it so cold? this was minho's first thought when he sat up from his bed. his eyes were still bleary with sleep, but even so, he was able to make out the familiar shapes of his desk and drawers around the room. the sound of rain can be heard pouring outside and minho smiled. he always liked the rain. he laid back down onto his bed and hugged the covers closer to his body before jumping when something loud crashed downstairs._

_minho sat back up, fear slowly coursing through his body. what was that? as he began to assume the worst, he heard his parents downstairs fighting. that was unusual. his parents never fought. in fact, he can't think of a time where his mother ever raised her voice back at his father._

_curious, he threw the covers off of him and clambered out of bed quietly. his fingers were clutched tightly around his stuffed cat and he shushed it, "have to be quiet dori, father will be angry if he sees minho awake." he tiptoed to his door, and slowly turned the knob. he froze when a creak was heard, but it was drowned out by the pitter patter of the rain outside._

_minho slipped through the crack of the door nimbly, and sauntered towards the stairs. his parents argument got progressively louder and he flinched when his father spoke with so much venom in his voice. when he reached the top of the stairs, he peered down and saw his parents in the living room. his father had his mother up against a wall, anger written across his face._

_"you're a fucking slut!" the women in his grip only laughed, her head thrown back._

_"what'd you expect? of course i slept around! you're a man i wished i never loved. a man i regret falling in love with. all these years, i've put up with your bullshit and i had enough. you're a fucking failure. you can't even get a real job to help the family because you're fucking crazy. you're a murderer, a psychotic bitch. i've been silenced for too long and i hope to god you rot in hell," tears were streaming down her face and the hand around her throat tightened, but she stood her ground._

_being intoxicated finally brought her true feelings to surface, "i've been blinded by the thought of love for so long to the point where i'm disgusted with myself. you're a murderer! a murderer! a filthy asshole who should be behind bars!"_

_minho's father was filled with rage. all he saw was red. the women in front of him was no longer the women he loved. he tightened his grip. her eyes widened and her own hands shot up, prying at the ones around her throat. she mustered up enough courage to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and pushed him away when the hand loosened._

_minho watched as his mother made a run for the front door before his father tackled her down. she was fighting against his hold, screams erupting from her mouth. minho couldn't move. he was terrified._

_he didn't understand majority of the argument that took place a second before, but he knew that his father was a bad man._

_holding dori close to his chest, he ran as fast as he could with his little legs to his parents room and picked up the phone that was on the desk. he remembered his mother telling him about a special number that you should call whenever something really bad was happening. but what was it? he fidgeted with the phone before the number popped up in his head._

_911._

_he held the phone to his ear and trembled when his mother's screams got louder._

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

_minho took in a shaky breath, tears welling up, "p-please help. my m-mommy is in trouble. my f-father is hurting her!"_

_the woman on the call remained calm and changed her tone to a softer one, "your father is hurting your mommy? can you explain to me what happened sweetheart?"_

_a loud scream echoed through the house before minho can respond and the women on the phone immediately began to track down the caller's address._

_"i w-woke up because it was cold and then i heard m-my parents yelling downstairs. i-i went to go look and saw my mommy yelling at him. he h-had his hand around her neck and she was trying to m-make him stop. please help, he's hurting her."_

_fat tears were rolling down minho's chubby cheeks as his hand wrapped around his stuffed cat in a death grip._

_"help is on the way. do you think you can stay on the phone with me?" the women stated softly, trying not to spook the child and minho nodded even if she can't see._

_"i'm going to need you to hide somewhere safe until the police arrives okay? do you think you can do that for me?"_

_minho jumped when his mother cried for help, "o-okay. please h-hurry!" he quickly scurried back into his room and hid underneath his bed, curling up into the furthest corner. he shut his eyes and sobbed when a loud thump was heard. then there was no more. his mother was no longer screaming and his father was no longer yelling._

_he can hear someone moving downstairs and flinched when his father swore loudly. was his mother okay? he didn't know. time went by and soon sirens were heard and the sound of the front door was being pounded on loudly._

_"police are here. stay where you are okay? they'll come get you soon," minho knew he should listen to the kind women who helped him, but he needed to know if his mother was okay._

_he crawled out from under the bed and made his way out of his room. when he made it to the stairs, he saw his father standing in the living room, blood on his hands as well as the floor. his mother was lying there, eyes open and not breathing._

_minho took a step backwards and the floor creaked loudly. his father's head shot up and crazed eyes were locked on him._

_"you! you fucking son of a bitch! you called the cops didn't you!"_

_the phone grasped tightly in his hand said everything and his father lunged up the stairs towards him._

_a scream left minho's throat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!! sorry for the late update! been super busy the last few days with registering for classes and had a writer block’s as well, but here’s the next chapter!
> 
> also, have you guys seen stray kids love stay dance ver? it was so cute like!! oh and minho’s live!! ahhh, got so much content my heart is warm for the next few days!! 
> 
> love, nana <3


End file.
